I Told You So
by lupa-chan
Summary: When Tsukasa and Miyuki leave the room for a few minutes, Kagami and Konata are left by themselves. What will happen? My first story. yea i suck at summary sorry haha


This is my first story so I don't know how this is going to go. Any kind of criticism is appreciated, though if there's cursing I will ignore it.

* * *

_**I told you so.**_

The door opened violently, "Hey everyone! You guys ready to have a party?" Standing at the door was Konata, my best friend. Why I'm her best friend still is beyond me. It looked like she ran here. Being summer time, it could not have been a very fun thing to do.

"Konata, were not here to party but to help you study. You've got some of the worst grades when it comes to homework and getting stuff done. So we're going to help you buckle down, since we've all have Exams coming up." This nagging person is me, Kagami. I hate to nag and sound mean but with her you almost have to. Otherwise he may never do anything until the night before.

"Sis that was little harsh, don't you think?" This soft spoken person is my twin sister Tsukasa. We look almost identical, if it weren't for our hair styles and the shape of our eyes. Also our personalities are completely different. I'm more responsible and can get things done. I hate to say this but I'm almost better than her in a lot of stuff. She beats me in house hold stuff. I can't cook and the only thing I'm allowed to do is dust. Konata loves to pick on me about that, among other things

"She's right Hiragi-san, I'm sure that Izumi-san understands what she has to do."That was Miyuki. She's really smart but very ditzy. She's what people call, blond.

All four of us have been friends since about the first year of high school, and ever since we've been inseparable. With college around the corner though, we need to get used to the idea we may not be going to the same schools together. But we don't want to worry about that until the day actually gets here.

"Yep, it's just as Miyuki-chan said. I'll copy-err I mean- study the homework and notes with you guys so I can actually go to a good school!" She walks over to the study table and sits on the floor to my right. The study table is in my room. It's a small table very close to the ground so the only way to be able to use it is to sit on the floor. She sits right in front of the T.V. I have in my room so if she gets bored, all she has to do is turn around and turn the T.V. on.

"Hey now," I protested, "do your own work too."

"You say that every time but you still let me copy in the end. Even over the phone you tell me the answers. Could this be the way you show how much you love me?" she smirks at his own joke. She loves making fun of me.

I blush because I know she's right but I don't need her to know that. She might make fun of me even more then already she does or be completely appalled with me. "Sure, in your dreams. Just do some of your homework on your own though ok?"

"Yay! I mean, thank you Kagami-sama!" and she bows to me, pretending she's worshiping me like some god. I see Miyuki and Tsukasa smiling and laughing at us. I pretend not to notice either them or Konata and go back to doing my homework.

* * *

After at least three hours, I hear someone yell at the top. Guess who it is.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore! No more torture! I'm done, my brain is fried, I can't concentrate anymore. Here I come great god of anime! I regret nothing!" and she hits his head on the table. She has a tendency to be very over dramatic. Also I must add, sometimes I wonder about his fascination with anime and manga.

"You're right; we should probably take a break." I look at my twin. She looks like she's about to pass out from over thinking. "Yea sis, could we please take a break?" I then turn to Miyuki. She smiles at me and says, "I can still go on but I'm sure that we should take a break. I'll go ahead and get some snacks and beverages from your kitchen." She is so nice and polite sometimes I wonder how she ever became friends with the blue haired shorty in the room. She gets up and starts walking out the door when Tsukasa offers to go with him. So they leave together to go to the kitchen.

I look over at Isaac. She's already turned around to the T.V. and flipping through channels. "Hey, I can't remember. Do you guys have an anime channel? Because I'm missing K**n right now."

Sigh, of course. "We don't have one. You should've just taped it." I was already putting the school books away. I could already tell that we weren't going to need them anymore tonight.

"Then what's the point of having a T.V. in your room?" she turned away from the T.V. laid on her back. Sometimes I wonder about this girl more then I should.

"If you aren't going to watch it, you might as well turn it off." I went over to her to grab the remote but she stood up quickly and ran to the other side of the room and stuck her tongue out at me. Real mature, how old are you 7? Why do I like her again?

I chased after her throughout the room. I'm surprised that Tsukasa and Miyuki didn't come up stairs to check on what the noise was. I caught up to her and attempted to reach for the remote but failed. I ended up tripping and falling. "Ouch…"

I had landed on top of Konata. Her face was all red from the position we were in. I was straddling her. That alone would make anyone blush. However there was more. I looked down to my chest. To block me from hurting her as I fell, she threw up his hand, which happens to now be on my chest. "Um…I…err…could you, ya know…." is all I manage to say while my face went completely flushed.

Konata, now has her usual stupid face back, and removes her hand. I get up off of her and I hear a laugh, "If you wanted me that badly you could have told me ya know." I know this is her way of shrugging things off.

"Oh shut up!" My face is all red. I look at her face and she looks like she really is concerned as to if I'm ok. Does she really thinking I'm that angry at her? Sheesh, it looks like I'll have to be sarcastic for her to get it. "I'm spoiled goods! Now I can never get married!" I saw her features change; I think she was really going to apologize now. "Haha, it's ok I'm fine. I swear. Are you ok? I thought I may have hit you when I fell."

"Yeah of course I'm fine. Karate taught me how to fall without hurting myself." She scratches her cheek. That's so cute; it means she's feeling either uncomfortable or embarrassed. Ugh, why am I thinking that right now? She looks around, "I wonder where Miyuki and Tsukasa are? It doesn't take 45 minutes to get snacks." I can see a glint in her eye. Oh no now she's completely back to her regular, strange self… "Maybe there down there doing something unmentionable in a PG-13 movie? Hehe let's go check it out!"

"You're such a perv Konata! This is my sister we're talking about. But you're right we should go check on them." We head out of my room and turn right down the hallway. Past the bathroom is the stairs to get to the first floor of the house. We walk down the stairs and we here laughing. I wonder what they're up to. I look back at my short friend to see what she's thinking and all she does is shrug. Thanks, really helpful.

As we get ready to turn into the kitchen, an egg comes flying out of the door way. I almost got hit. Confused, we peak around the corner to see they are having a food fight. I could see that there was flour all over the floor and even some on the ceiling. Miyuki's glasses were falling off her face as she ducked out of the way from a flying glob of food. Tala had egg and chocolate all over her face and in her hair. Miyuki had somehow managed to stay almost clean. She did have a flour handprint on her clothes. "What a waste of food…" she whispers. True but they look like they're having so much fun. We should probably let them be right? Both of them can clean up the mess well enough, and our parents aren't going to be home until late tomorrow anyway. I signal to Konata to head back up stairs and we quietly go back to my room.

Once in my room, I closed the door and we both let out a sigh. We didn't want them to know we had seen them so they could continue to hit each other with various foods. I looked over at Konata and she was staring out the window. She looked very pensive and she sighed. That was unusual for her. "Are you ok? It's unlike you to be so quiet."

She continued to look out the window; her eyes were very cloudy. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

She turned her head to look at me. "Well, when we were downstairs and we saw Miyuki-chan and Tsukasa having fun, I got to thinking about how this is going to end one day and that I will have passed these years without telling a certain person something. That would be a shame." Her eyes become very focused on me.

I have this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. What? Did I hear her right? No it was just my imagination. "This is so unlike you. But yeah, I see what you're saying." I blush and turn around before she sees me. How could she be talking about me? We're both girls. I wish she were talking about me, but we've been friends for so long and she's always picking on me, there's no way she likes me the same way I like her. Is there? I heard a thump from the hallway and quickly looked towards the door. I thought my sister was coming back up but I guess not.

I hear her chuckle. "Kagami, I… never mind."

My heart is beating. My face is still red and I don't want her to see me like this so I pretend to just be looking out the window. "Haha that personality isn't like you. Usually we can't get you to shut up and now you won't even talk." Why do I have to be so mean sometimes?

"That's what I like about you. You are such a _tsundere_" In general, I hate it when he calls me that; it's almost like his nickname for me. But right now, she's using it almost as a form of endearment. Keep your head on; she probably is just trying to provoke you. All this sentiment stuff is in your head, right?

I hear her walk behind me. "Kagami, listen I'm not good at this…I wish there was something that could help me with this…it's never like this in any of the games so this is pretty new to me…" I hear her mutter a few words under her breath. I almost didn't hear them.

I feel my heart jump. "What was that?" I turn around in surprise. She couldn't have said that. I must have misunderstood.

She takes a deep breath and looks at me straight in the eyes. Her green eyes are full of a determination and passion I've never seen in her unless it involves his hobby. She lifted her hands and placed them on my shoulders. She slightly squeezed my shoulders. I was surprised by this amount of emotion.

She opens his mouth. I held my breath. Here it comes…

"Kagami. I've wanted to say this to you since the moment we met. It's been a long time since then but my feelings for you are still as strong as they were that day. You've had me since the word 'hey'." She looks away. Her cheeks are now scarlet. "What I'm trying to say is, well…I … you see." She inhales. I take another breath so I don't die from lack of oxygen. I held my breath again. She looks back at me.

"I love you."

I exhale. I can't keep myself from crying. I'm just too happy.

She seemed taken back. I think she got the wrong idea. "Uhh… I didn't know that you didn't approve of same sex couples. I guess I should've seen that. I didn't know you didn't like me that way so strongly… I guess that's my fault for always picking on you. I thought you'd realize by now that I was only doing that to get your attention but I guess I went a little overboard." She took her hands off my shoulder and looked down with a look of complete sadness on her face."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this weird for you. Just forget I said anything. "

I tried to tell her that wasn't it, but no words came out. I felt like my heart was in my throat. I didn't want to lose her, so I did the first thing that came to mind.

I wrapped my arms around her and…

I kissed her.

It felt like forever and almost not long enough when we broke from our embrace.

"Dummy, these are tears of joy." I try to hold my tears. She wipes them away lovingly. "I love you too." I smile "I didn't think you liked me this way. I thought that I was weird for liking my best friend this way. You're always teasing me and stuff. I'm so happy." We sat down and cuddled on my floor. We we're both so happy. I didn't want anything to ruin this moment. I look down at Konata. She looks like she's thinking.

"What are you thinking now?"

"I was just thinking that now you can cosplay for me as my favorite characters and we can…"

I cover her mouth. It looks like she's back to normal again. "Stop right there, I know where you're going with that. I'm not going to dress up for you."

"That's not what I was going to say at all. Haha, what a little pervert you've turned into, and we've only been together at least 4 min."

My face turns red. I assumed that's what she was thinking perverted thoughts but I guess even she can think something somewhat normal.

She simply laughs and pokes my cheek. I think she likes to provoke me like this. I look around a room and a thought dawns on me. "I wonder why Miyuki-chan and Tsukasa aren't up yet. They can't still be having a food fight could they? I'm a little worried. I wonder if they're ok."

"They're fine. I wouldn't be surprised to find them standing outside the door." She winked. I don't know why though. What a strange person I like.

"Haha I don't think my sister would do that." I hear a giggle come from outside my door. I smile bitterly. "Wow, I didn't know my sister and friend were stalkers…"

We both laugh at them as we hear them run down the hallway and a dull thunk comes from the hallway, someone must have fell. Konata simply shrugs and offers we go over and cuddle as we watch one of the anime shows she brought with him. Typical of her, but I don't mind. It's just an excuse for me to be close to her.

* * *

Thanks for reading all the way through! I Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave any kind of criticism you can give me


End file.
